


You Were the Love of My Life

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Tragedy, but not crows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt. Years of peace had made Zevran and Venna sloppy. Now they are paying for it in the worst way possible. Not related to the Life of Venna Tabris series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were the Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: You were the love of my life.

How could this have happened? How had he allowed this to happen?

Zevran knelt beside Venna working frantically to clean and patch the gash in her side. They had been careless, he knew that. For the last decade they had traveled mostly in peace. The only thing they had to worry about was the occasional group of bandits, but these were no bandits at all.

Someone had wanted them dead. The assassins were not Crows, he could tell that much. They were however quite skilled. Venna had been the main target, most of the group aiming for her. She had held them as best she could until one caught her with his blade off guard. Zevran saw her go down and fear twisted in his gut. The others were quickly taken care of, cut down by his own blade as he reached Venna’s side.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to breath. The wound was deep and jagged, likely made by a serrated blade, and it bled profusely. He was working to stitch it when he felt her hand on his face. “Zev, it’s no use.” She said quietly.

“No amor, we can make it to the next village to get help. We can…” Zevran choked on his own words as he looked at her face. He skin was a sickly pale color and a fever was clearly spreading though her. The hand she had reached up to him with shook uncontrollably. “Don’t leave me like this Venna, please. Not after everything we have survived though. You defeated an archdemon, do not give your life to a group of assassins.” 

“The blade was poisoned Zevran, I won’t make it to the next village. I won’t make it to the next hour even.” She tried and failed to give a reassuring smile. “It’s an end preferable to the calling at least. I don’t have to worry about going mad or being plagued by nightmares.” Zevran could not look at her and she gripped one of his hands. “Zev, this is not your fault.” 

Zevran’s own hand shook as he gripped hers. “If I had been faster…”

“No, Zevran there were too many of them. Look at me please.” He turned to look at her again and her free hand shakily traced over the tattoos on his face, something she always did when she wanted to comfort him. “Don’t fall apart because of this Zev, don’t let them win completely.” She gasped and her face contorted with pain. “My memory will live with you Zev, in ways it cannot with anyone else.”

Zevran moved so she was cradled in his arms. “Venna, amor…” He shook his head holding her closer.

“You were the love of my life.” She told him softly. “The light where I believed only darkness existed. I love you.” Tears rolled down her face as she spoke. “I-I hope you know just how much.”

“You were mine as well amor. I love you now and forever.” His eyes closed as he fought with his emotions. “I cannot lose you like this Venna, not after everything…”

She hushed him softly her grip on his hand slacking. “It…” She hissed in pain as a shutter racked up her spine. “It will be fine Zev. Just…let me go…please.” He could see the pain she was in reflected in her eyes, the longing to be free from it. She was holding on for him.

Zevran leaned down to press a final kiss to her lips, a soft one used to express all of the feelings he had held for her. “Okay amor, my love…” He no longer trusted his words.

Venna gave him one last weak smile. “I-if you ever…get back to Denerim…”

“I’ll tell them.” He promised knowing what she would ask.

Her breathing slowed until it was nearly nonexistent. “I love you…” Was barely audible as she slipped away.

“I love you too.” He whispered still holding her lifeless form to him. “I always will.”


End file.
